


Dance, Dance

by Stormchild



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt is a stripper. Reiner insists he only goes to protect him. The view is just a plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Dance

“Your boyfriend’s out there again,” Jean says.

He grabbed a bottle of water, downing half of it. He wiped the back of his mouth and tosses it aside.

“Y- You mean Reiner?”

“Well yeah. How many other boyfriends you got? I don’t know how you dance with him glaring like that. Guy looks like he’d have no issue smashing someone’s face in.”

Bertholdt blushed, looking away.

“He wouldn’t do that. Not if he didn’t have a reason…”

Jean grinned, moving in behind Bertholdt. A hand slipped up the front of Bertholdt’s shirt. Lips pressed to the shell of his ear.

Bertholdt’s flushed deepened. He let out a distressed noise that had Jean smirking.

“Yeah? Would something like this piss him off?”

“St- stop that!”

Jean laughed and pulled away.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t do anything. I’ve got my Marco waiting for me at home. He’s the prettiest guy you ever seen, I swear.”

Bertholdt nodded, even though he’d never actually seen Marco.

“So what’s such a pretty guy doing with a horse face like you?” Eren snorted.

Within seconds, they were at each other’s throat. Bertholdt slunk off, admittedly relieved that it was his turn on stage.

“Jeez, hurry up and get out there with you,” Levi drawled.

—

It wasn’t like Reiner didn’t notice how attractive the people in this club were. He couldn’t help glance over at the blonde bartender, Christa, every now and then. Ymir, the other, looked like she might claw his eyes out if he looked too long.

But he only had eyes for Bertholdt. Mostly only.

Bertholdt’s name was announced, and there was a chorus of cheers. Reiner didn’t join in. He was just here to make sure no-one got too rough with his Bertholdt. To make sure he got home in one piece. He wasn’t here to appreciate Bertholdt’s nimble fingers unbuttoning his sweater. His face was flushed, and he was sweating already.

There were shouts of “Take it off!” that had Reiner grinding his teeth. It wasn’t that he had a problem sharing Bertholdt. But he didn’t like so many people watching Bertholdt expose his shoulders, dropping the grey sweater to the stage floor.

Bertholdt took hold of the pole. He kept his eyes down cast, glancing up only once in a while. He looked so nervous, so anxious, especially compared to the other dancers. But it was his appeal. The blushing innocence.

Reiner doubted anyone knew how filthy Bertholdt could be. How those lips caught between white teeth would wrap around Reiner’s cock and suck. How those long fingers wrapped around the pole would slide in and out of Reiner’s ass, prodding at his sweet spot. How those long legs would wrap around his waist, urging him to thrust deeper while they fucked.

Bertholdt hoisted himself up onto the pole, swinging his legs up so that he was upside down. Hands ran down his chest and stomach to undo his pants. With legs hooked tightly around the pole, he pulled himself up into a sitting position. His hands took hold of the pole again, and he lowered his legs.

It was a slow motion, one that had his ass sticking own. With his back still to the crowd, he crouch with legs spread. Bertholdt’s thumbs hooked into his waistband. As he stood, he pulled his pants down. Black briefs hugged his tight ass.

Reiner licked his lips. Public or not, it was hot. The way Bertholdt turned, rubbing his hands over his hips and thighs and stomach, moving in sync with the pounding music. Bertholdt rolled his hips up, rubbing his palm over the front of his briefs.

He watched the way Bertholdt thrust his hips with each beat. He could practically feel each one. And he wanted it. He wanted to bend over and to let Bertholdt thrust into him the way he was thrusting into the air.

Sweat rolled down Bertholdt’s chest. The lights were so hot. His eyes caught sight of Reiner. Outward, Reiner seemed as composed as ever. But Bertholdt knew Reiner better than that, he saw how hot his boyfriend was. It only made his dancing more energetic.

By the time Bertholdt finished his set, Reiner was hot and horny. He shifted his hips in attempt to hide the bulge in his jeans.

Bertholdt made his way backstage quickly. Knowing Reiner was there was one thing. Actually seeing him watching? Another entirely.

Jean was on the phone with Marco.

“I’ll be home soon, baby. Promise.”

“And then he’ll fuck you nice and good!”

“Connie, shut up! I swear I’ll punch you, dumbass.”

Bertholdt almost cracked a smile. He would have if he wasn’t so flustered.

“Don’t wait up, Marco. I know you got that morning class… All right. Love you too. Bye. Hey, Bertl! How’d it go? Good set?”

“Y-Yes, it was. I- Reiner is waiting for me. Would you tell Levi I’m leaving?”

“Yeah, sure. I wouldn’t keep you from that piece of meat.”

Bertholdt flushed deeper, but pulled his clothes on and darted off to find Reiner. He wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Hey.”

“Hey. You need a shower.”

Bertholdt ducked his head down.

“I- I know. I wanted to see you.”

“Why don’t I take you home? We can shower together.”

“I- I like that idea.”

“Good. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
